A light behind the truth
by stellabella2
Summary: It's all about Kurtis!He tells us his life. Oneshot!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

A light beyond the truth

Chapter1: Prologue

Since I was a child, I was on the run, whit or whitout my parents. My life wasn't normal as others thought, it was more than that. It was strange, everything begun years ago, when I was born.

I was born in Utah Salt Flats in the most secure Lux Veritatis stronghold on the 26th June of 1972, I and mom were protected like gold I don't know why, I still remember that I didn't see the leader of the order in which I was born until I was three.

I was running in a huge garden, in that moment I heard a sound and suddenly stoped. I looked beside me, I was trembling, if you were in my place you would just like me, since I was small I was frighten by some creatures named Nephilims and the Cabal, I had seen them many times trying to get in our forteres, they never made it.

So as I said I looked up, the man was tall, he had dark hair and a pair of dark blue eyes as me, I kept staring at him, in those seconds I realized that I had powers, a vision got in my head, like the others Lux Veritatis:

_"-Konstantin!Mom yelled._

_-It'ill be fine, promise I will return..."_

It was short, but it was enough information for me, I blinked once and shake my head, I had the sensation that everything was spining whit me.

The man knelled down and raised my chin, saying:

-Is that you little Kurtis?

What I was supossed to say, if he was an intruder?

-Konstantin!I heard mom, and in that moment I thought if my vision was a premonition.

-Mary!Said the man, he rose up and embraced her.

I looked at them, and how they quickly finished, mom sat down on the grass and said to me whit her sweet voice:

-Kurtis, he is your father Konstantin and the leader of the Order, do you get it?

-Yeah...In sort of a way I understood what mom said.

00000

The next day, father wanted to take us somewhere safe, mom found a place, her best friend more exactly, her name was Amelia, it was all i knew about her, father was rather happy:

-That's great Mary! Where did you bought the house, you did that didn't you?

Mom gigled and gave an answer:

-Yes, I bought one near London, I bought a manor.

-That is good. Let's go and pack our things, and yours too little Kurtis.

-I'm not little okay?

Father smiled:

-Will you help us Kurtis?

-Okay...

I never knew where we got all that money, but we had a lot, it was like, it was raining whit money in our familly.


	2. Chapter 2: The Don

A light behind the truth

Chapter2:

_Since we have moved from London it was quite. The Cabal wasn't searching for us, this was what I thought. Actually they were still looking for us._

_It had been six months since I begun to train whit my father, but it wasn't normal, my powers so powerfull, I couldn't control them, my best friend Kain could, well he was a healer, I was a warrior, was that suppossed to be this way? Were the warriors more powerful than the healers? Or it deppendents from person to person?_

-Come on son, concentrate, it isn't so hard how you think!

-But father, my head hurts!

-You are not good at anything are you? Come on then, let's train whit the shards, fight.

-Yes father.

_If father could use telekiknes and I couldn't what was his problem? Besides I hate my powers._

0000

I was fighting so hard, I tried to bet him but I couldn't, I was more on the ground, knocking him down was immposible.

While fighting he a small amount of skin from my right hand, he hited my in my eyes, evrythng was blurry, my eyes where fuzzy and full of blood, my legs were wounded.

He hadn't any mercy, he was fighting whit such a cold blood, when the final blow was coming to me, I closed my eyes and sat on the redish grass and put my head on my knees.

-Ahhh! Father screamed.

I look up, fire has rised around me and burned until father was like six meteres away from me, then a thin orange light covered me and all my wounds dissapeared, after that the fire slowly dissapeard.

I rose up:

-How I did that? So cool! Father, father did you see?

Dad came running at me:

-I have seen, did you know what it was?

_How I was supossed to know, what it was? It just apeared and dissapeared from nowhere?!_

-No, how could I?

-That was the Don, looks like you are not so clumsy as I thought.

_Clumsy?I'm not clumsy! I'm powerfull, he said that whit his mouth!_

-So what? I asked him and he stoped.

-So its means that you can maintenant a power called the Don which choses its place in a Lux Veritatis body, but more important, the Don itself stays and rest in the one who thinks has to bring Her back and for sure the one who has full power.

-Her is who?

Father grined at turn around, he loke directly in my eyes, those eyes which almost killed you, that piercing blue and cold sensation they gave.

-The one who will end the shadow war.

-What that means?

-That means...(_how to tell him? telling him the truth will be dangerous)_means, that one day you will find someone so powerfull whom will help you finish the _Shadow war_.

-Father, you said that the girls from the order can be only healers or they don't have powers.

-This is a special girl, she's from a phrophecy.

-How she became a warrior?

-I told you, its the only one whit that power, you will see when you will be old, ok? Can you wait till that moment?

_I didn't want to fight in the shadow war, but bring a girl from a phrophecy? That is so scrued up! It's not right!_

-Yeah sure... Use me as a wapon, I mumbled.

0000

I was so alone, I missed my friends, Kain my best friend, Celia the one who learned my how to see in other souls and find their true nature, those were my friends, the ones that I trust.

Here in London, nobody wants to play whit me, they think I'm strange just because I have strange eyes and because I live in a huge manor, it's not my fault that I'm rich is the order's mistake. I wish I wasn't alone.


End file.
